Fantasies
by Cecilia1204
Summary: Second placed entry in The Peenaters Jasper/Alice Songfic Smut Contest. Rated M for a reason - STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! He paid good money for her - and he was going to get his money's worth! Jasper x Alice, AH/AU - ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my entry to The Peenaters Jasper/Alice Songfic Smut Contest. **

**It is rated M for a reason – The word "Smut" should give you fair warning!**

**I want to thank Emmy1512 for encouraging me to write this story.**

**Voting has started. It ends on 15 June. So if you like this story, go to: ****.net/u/1908901/The_Peenaters#**** to vote.**

He watched her walk into the luxurious bar of the Sheraton hotel. She paused in the doorway, uncertain, before continuing on into the room. All male eyes turned in her direction as she passed, their lust-filled thoughts plainly visible. Ignoring their stares, she headed to the bar. Sitting down on one of the leather stools, she crossed her stocking-clad legs and ordered herself a drink, turning slowly to scan the room.

As her eyes took in the other patrons, he studied her from his table, twirling his scotch in his hand. She was quite tiny, even with the killer red heels she was wearing. Her dark brown, nearly black, hair was cut short. It was spiked, giving her a somewhat bohemian appearance. Teamed with her pale, almost translucent skin, it made a striking picture. Her full, rosebud red lips were made for nothing but sin. But it was her eyes that got his attention. They were a doe-eyed, deep green, their luminous quality highlighting her perfect features.

He could feel his body tighten as he watched her cross and re-cross her legs. Her body was covered up in an expensive looking trench coat, but, judging by her small but delicious legs, the rest would be perfectly proportioned. She was looking around the room, as if looking for someone.

Suddenly their eyes met. Her eyes widened fractionally before resuming her uninterested stare. He smiled to himself. Oh yes. She's perfect.

Pulling his six foot two frame from his chair, he grabbed his scotch and walked over to the bar. Noticing the barman was at the other end of the bar, he leaned against the bar, next to her. He towered over her in this position.

Slowly, her eyes trailed from his legs up over his body, stopping at his groin for a moment before reaching his face, her green eyes questioning.

Leaning down slightly, he murmured huskily. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I take it you're looking for me?"

"Yes. I'm Alice," she answered, reaching out her hand. His lazy, southern drawl sent a chill down her spine. God, she loved a southern accent.

As he took her hand, Alice gasped at the shock of electricity that flowed from his skin to hers. Her body instantly felt languid and charged, both at the same time.

Oh my, thought Alice. Did I strike it lucky tonight or what?

He was stunning. His six foot plus frame was encased in a perfectly fitted dark grey Armani suit, his tie removed and the top two shirt buttons undone. That hot body was teamed with the face of a fallen angel. Longish, wavy, honey blonde hair framed a sculpted face and strong jaw. His eyes, staring down at her, were a golden brown.

Tonight was going to be so much more than work, she thought, feeling herself get wet at the look in his eyes. He may be paying for her, but she knew she was going to enjoy herself, possibly more than she could imagine.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked politely, both of them knowing it was only a rhetorical question. The electricity charging between them could have set off a firecracker.

"No thanks."

"Shall we go?" With a nod, she stood up and led the way out of the bar into the hotel lobby, ignoring the knowing looks of the other patrons.

With a hand lightly on the small of her back, he led her to the bank of lifts. The doors opened, letting another couple out. Stepping into the lift, Alice took in the opulence. Five star all the way.

Her cloth-covered body was tingling where his hand touched. He was so much taller than her and he towered over her. As the doors closed, Jasper stepped closer and gently pushed her back against the mahogany wall. Looking into her eyes, he slowly pressed his body against hers, letting her feel his already hard cock. Heart beginning to race, she slowly lifted one leg and ran the heel of her shoe up his leg, letting him get closer. Her juices were really starting to flow. She was looking forward to the coming night.

Jasper ran his hand up and down her sides before grabbing her hips and pulling her into his groin. He breathed in sharply at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. Bending his head, he pressed his lips against her throat, able to feel her pulse race. He ran his tongue from her throat up to her ear, needing to see if she tasted as delicious as she smelled. As he felt her soft groan, he smiled. Oh yes, he was definitely going to get his money's worth tonight.

The elevator stopped, bringing them both back to the present. Guiding her to his suite, his mind was racing with possibilities. She was high class and he was paying a high class price. He was going to absolutely slake his lust with her. And she was going to enjoy every minute.

They entered his suite, Jasper not taking any notice of the luxurious surrounds. Alice stepped away from him and walked towards the French windows leading to the balcony. Jasper stood in the middle of the room, watching her.

"Did you have anything special planned?" she asked.

"No. How about we just go with the flow, ok?" She smiled and nodded.

Jasper walked over to the large armchair, positioned near a daybed. He sat down and stretched his legs out in front. Head resting against the back of the chair, his arms on the armrests, he looked like a lord ready to be entertained by his concubine.

Giving him a sultry smile, she slowly began untying her belt. As each button slipped its mooring, Jasper could feel his body getting more tense. Inch by inch, more was revealed. Alice's hands gripped the sides of the trench coat, and slowly pulled them apart, revealing her body.

Jasper's cock immediately sprang to attention as he looked at her.

Fuck, she was hot! She was wearing nothing under the coat except for lingerie. It was red and black lace and ribbon. Her lacy balconette bra lifted her small but perfect breasts, her nipples just peeking over the top. The red lacy panties were tied at the side by black satin ribbon. Jasper's fingers were itching to untie them. They were teamed with red suspenders which held up her thigh-high sheer black stockings. Her red nine-inch heels completed the look.

_She was a fucking wet dream come to life_. Her body was perfect. His cock was twitching in anticipation of fucking her senseless. Man, I hit the jackpot tonight!

Licking her lips, she walked towards Jasper, stopping between his outstretched legs. His eyes never left her, mesmerised by her. Looking into his eyes, she leant over and pushed his jacket from his shoulders then began unbuttoning his shirt. Running her hands over his chest and down his stomach, she pulled the shirt from his trousers and took it off him. He drew in a sharp breath at her touch, his cock getting harder by the second. Her eyes widened at the perfect body in front of her.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Mmm. They don't always come packaged like you," she replied, before leaning forward and licking his nipple. He hissed in pleasure. Her fingertips traced their way from his broad shoulders, down over his sculpted chest, circled his nipples and lightly touched his rock hard abs. His silky smooth skin quivered under her touch.

When she palmed his rigid cock through his pants, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him. He lifted his head to capture her lips with his, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her jaw.

"No kissing," she rebuked him.

"Why not?"

"No kissing," she repeated firmly. "You can kiss and touch and do anything else, but not my mouth, ok?"

He nodded his agreement. "Anything?"

"Anything."

With that, she pulled back and began unbuckling his belt. She pushed his trousers down, Jasper lifting his hips to help her get them off. His boxer briefs were tented by his cock, straining against the thin material. She pulled his trousers completely off, as well as his socks and shoes.

When he was completely naked, Alice kneeled down, running her hands up and down his legs, enjoying the feel of his soft hair. Her hands moved to the inside of his legs, caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. With both hands, she pulled down his boxers, allowing his swollen cock to spring free.

"Oh! You _are_ a big boy, aren't you?" she teased. He was _very_ well hung. Her pussy clenched, eager to feel him stroke her inner walls. She could feel her panties drenched with her juices. God, she'd never been this eager with anyone before. "But do you know how to use it properly?" she asked saucily.

Looking into her eyes, he smirked. "Darlin', once you start riding me, I promise that you won't want to get off."

Breathing heavily, she took him in her hands, her fingernails lightly grazing up and down his considerable length. He grew even harder as she circled him with one hand, the other moving between his legs to cup and fondle his balls.

"Fuck, that feels good!" he groaned. "Suck me. I want to fuck that sexy mouth of yours."

Alice leant forward and lightly licked the tip of his dick, licking off the pre-cum. "Mmm, you taste yummy," she crooned, moving to lick the rest of his dick, swirling her tongue around while she squeezed the base. Her other hand was massaging the skin between his balls and his anus, his breath coming in pants now.

"Please," he begged. "Take me in your mouth!"

Doing his bidding, Alice opened her mouth and took him into it as far as he could go. She began moving up and down, sucking at the same time to create pressure. His hands fisted in her hair, rocking her head back and forth, his hips bucking into her at the same time. His eyes were shut, mouth open as his breath came out in spurts.

When she began humming, he groaned out loud. "Fuck me, that's good." He could feel the pressure mount, his balls tightening as his dick began throbbing in her mouth.

"Oohhh...fuck...I'm going to come in your mouth," he moaned, hips bucking frantically. "Your mouth is too fucking hot for me to last long."

Alice, juices drenching her underwear, began sucking and nibbling on his cock, rubbing the base at the same time. Sucking deeply, she held his balls and massaged them, the friction sending Jasper wild.

"_I'm coming! Fuuuckk..."_ he grunted, his cock throbbing violently in her mouth before a warm squirt of liquid hit the back of her throat, his cum sliding down her throat easily. Alice was so turned on, she almost came then and there.

When his orgasm faded, she pulled her mouth away, a drop of his cum spilling on her lip. Alice stood up, and deliberately licked it off slowly with her tongue, Jasper's eyes avidly following the movement. His cock, slightly flaccid now, began stirring again.

Taking a step back, Alice began playing with her breasts. Taking her breasts in her hands, she massaged them and pulled the bra cups down enough to free her nipples. Licking her fingers, she began rolling her nipples between them. Her other hand slowly caressed her stomach and lower, then edged themselves into her panties. Watching his face, she rubbed her clit with her finger, moaning aloud.

Jasper groaned and pushed her hand away from her breast. His fingers tugged her nipples, drawing a gasp from her. Pulling her back between his legs he leant forward and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. His other hand took her hand from her pussy, lifting it to his mouth and sucked her juices off it.

"Aaahh..." she moaned. Her pussy was throbbing with her imminent orgasm. When his hand moved between her legs to feel how wet she was, his touch on her pussy was enough to make her have her first orgasm of the night. Moaning softly, she grabbed his hair for support as her climax shot through her.

"You're so drenched, my cock is just going to slide right in, isn't it?" he murmured against her nipple.

"Yes," she breathed. "God I want that cock of yours inside me so much!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're never going to forget it. You're going to compare every other cock with mine. You'll dream about my cock fucking your sopping wet pussy."

As he spoke, his finger inched under her panties and found her over-sensitive nub, eliciting another moan. He rubbed over and around her clit, his finger slipping easily into her. His thumb rubbed around and over her clit, his fingers massaging her entrance and her second climax began. Alice whimpered as the sensation flowed through her.

Taking his hand from her clit, he reached up and undid her bra, pulling it off her, letting it fall into his hands. Her delicious breasts were taut and firm, not really needing the aid of a bra.

Next, his hand moved to the ribbons at her hips. Kissing the silky skin of her stomach, he slowly undid the ties and pulled the panties towards him. The material moved over her clit as he pulled, making Alice shiver. When it was free, he took her panties and raised them to his face, smelling her arousal. Looking into her eyes, he rubbed them over his now stiff cock, simulating sex.

Alice didn't think she could stand much longer. She moved to remove the suspender belt, but his hand stopped her.

"No. Leave them. And leave your stockings and shoes on."

Jasper gently pushed Alice backwards until the backs of her knees touched the daybed. Motioning for her to sit down on it, Jasper knelt down in front of her. Rubbing his hand over her silky legs, he lifted her left leg onto the seat, her foot propped on the seat. Her right leg was still on the floor.

Alice's glistening pussy was on display to him. Jasper licked his lips and leant forward to kiss it. At her sharp intake of breath, he stuck his tongue deeply into her.

"Aaahh..." she moaned, head thrown back, her arms spread out over the back of the daybed. His tongue swirled inside her, as his thumb flicked over her clit. He took his tongue out of her, only to lick her entire pussy, from top to bottom.

"Oh God... that feels incredible!" she uttered, as he began nibbling on her clit, his fingers tugging on her nipple at the same time.

His head moved to her upraised leg. Caressing it with his hand, he started nibbling on her skin, moving from her ankle up over her knee, then to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Alice sighed in pleasure. My God, he hadn't even fucked her yet and she'd already come twice, a third time not far off. This night would definitely stick in her mind.

She watched as his fingers began teasing her pussy again, tickling lightly around her entrance. His tongue sucked her nub, bringing her to the brink before stopping.

"No! Don't stop!" she urged, the tension unbearable. She needed release.

Jasper just chuckled wickedly. Over and over, he would bring her to the brink of her orgasm before stopping, leaving her frustrated.

"Do you want to come?" he mocked lightly.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" she panted.

"How do you want to come? Do want my finger or my cock inside you?"

"Your cock. Oh God, please. I need your cock inside me."

Jasper stood up and walked to the dresser and grabbed a handful of condoms. He returned to Alice, stopped in front of her and took his huge cock in his hand, pumping it a couple of times.

Urging her to stand up, he took her place on the daybed, legs stretched out. He grabbed her hips and pulled her over him.

"Put it inside you. I want my cock buried in your pussy. I want to fuck you senseless"

With a soft sigh, she took hold of his stiff, throbbing cock and stroked it a couple of times, much to his pleasure. Ripping open a packet, she rolled the condom onto his cock, massaging it as she got it on him completely. Lifting herself on her knees, she moved over him. Slowly, she inserted his cock into her entrance, stopping when only the tip was inside her. She teased them both, not taking him deeper, instead rocking her hips slightly.

"Alice! Fuck, you're a tease!" he groaned and took matters into his own hands. Gripping her hips he pulled her down onto him hard, impaling her.

Alice yelled out as he stretched her, filling her completely. It was incredible. She moved her hips and the feel of him inside set off another orgasm. She bucked up and down as she rode it out, his cock getting even harder.

"Yes, darlin'. Ride me. Fuck me hard!" he groaned as he began thrusting up, timing it with her downward movement.

"Oh God Jasper! Your cock feels incredible! _Ooohh it's sooo good!" _she crooned, leaning forward to brace herself on his chest, the movement changing the angle of his cock inside her.

Jasper knew he was going to explode soon. Her pussy was so incredibly hot, he thought she would scald him. Her silk clad legs on either side of his hips was driving him wild. He began rubbing her legs, enjoying the feel under his fingertips. His eyes watched as her breasts swayed back and forth with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight! Do you like it? Do like my cock inside you?" he panted, so close to coming.

"Yes...yes....yes...oh yes!" she breathed, feeling yet another orgasm starting.

"Sit up and lean back," he urged.

She did as he asked and gasped in pleasure. The change in angle made his cock stimulate her inner walls, the friction making her climax violently.

"Fuck!!" she screamed, as wave after wave of sensation overwhelmed her, her hips rocking continuously.

Her inner walls clamped on his dick as her orgasm started. Unable to stop it, his cock twitched violently a couple of times and he came so hard he couldn't stop himself shouting out in ecstasy.

Her walls milked his cock until he thought there was nothing left, his heart pounding inside his chest.

Alice collapsed onto his chest, spent. Her heart was beating frantically and her mind was spinning. She'd never had sex this hot. It was mind blowing.

He was still semi flaccid inside her and she rolled her hips experimentally, smiling as he groaned.

"You'll have to give me a couple of minutes. Then I'll be raring to go, I promise." He smiled.

Smiling back, she lifted herself off him. Carefully, she took the condom off and walked to the bathroom to throw it away.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she saw her bright, luminous green eyes and delicately flushed skin.

Amazing what getting fucked by a hot guy can do for your looks, she mused.

Walking out of the bathroom, she ran into his hard body, hers leaping at the contact.

Taking hold of her shoulders, he attempted to kiss her again.

"No! I told you. No kissing! If you keep it up, I'll leave," she promised.

"I've got you for the whole night, so don't even think about leaving."

Chin raised, eyes flashing, she glared at him. "I'll leave if I want to and you won't stop me!"

Nostrils flaring he spun her around so she was up against the wall, facing it. "You won't go because you haven't had enough of me, have you? You still want me. Don't you?"

She didn't say anything, so he pressed himself against her back, his stiff cock pressing against her arse. He ground himself into her, demonstrating how much he wanted her again.

"Don't you? You want my cock inside you again, don't you?" With his hand, he placed his cock in between her legs, pressing against her eager pussy. He thrust a couple of times, his cock sliding easily, rubbing her clit with his tip.

"Yes," she moaned. "I want your cock again. I can't get enough of it," she admitted.

Leaving her for an instant, her back feeling the lost of his body warmth, he returned and fiddled for a moment, rolling on another condom. Urging her to open her legs more, he bent at the knees and rubbed himself over her, holding his cock in his hand.

"Please, put it in," she urged breathlessly. "Now. I want you inside me now!"

Not one to keep a lady waiting, he pushed himself into her, listening to her sigh of relief as he filled her aching pussy again.

Bracing herself against the wall, Alice moaned as Jasper thrust into her from behind, their panting and sounds of sex the only noises in the room. The slap, slap of their bodies meeting at each thrust, exciting Alice beyond measure.

The tension in their bodies increased as he pumped into her again and again. Just when Alice thought she was going to come, Jasper pulled out of her and flipped her over, so she was facing him.

His face was ferocious in the throes of sex. His eyes had darkened and a faint flush covered his face and neck.

Without a word, he lifted her up until his penis was at her entrance. Alice wound her legs around his waist, her high heels digging into his thighs. Propped against the wall, she held on to his broad shoulders.

With one savage thrust, he impaled himself to the hilt in her body. Already super-sensitive from having come so often tonight, she came instantly, moaning into his shoulder.

"Oh baby...oh fuck...," he grunted as his hips thrust frantically into her. He would pull out nearly all the way, then pump furiously and start again. He was going insane with the overload of sensations.

"Fuck..fuck...fuck...fuck...," was all he could utter as he pumped himself into her delicious body. "Oh baby, I'm going to come so hard inside you."

"Yes...yes. Harder...please... fuck me as hard as you can!" she pleaded, desperate for release yet again.

At her words, he thrust into harder than he had all night, watching her as he did. Her face was slack with lust, her mouth open, unable to utter a word, each thrust making her exhale with a gust of air.

"_Oh God...Jasper! I'm coming!_ _I'm com_...." was all she got out as the strongest orgasm of the night ripped through her, so strong she screamed in ecstasy. It seemed to go on forever, ripples of pleasure running through her continuously for what seemed like ages.

Buried so deeply inside her, Jasper felt the instant her orgasm started, her walls clamping around his dick in continuous waves. Unable to prolong it, his seed squirted over and over as he came, his legs shaking underneath him at the force of it. He buried his head in her shoulder, grunting with each wave, each time he spilled more of his come inside her.

When their orgasms finally subsided, both of them were spent. Gently, Jasper carried Alice to the bed and laid her down. Both needed to regain their breaths and recover.

Late into the night, they continued having sex, in every position they could think of. Finally, when morning began to lighten the sky, they lay back on the bed, totally exhausted. Alice's eyes closed without volition, unable to fight the drowsiness. Lying down behind her, Jasper felt himself starting to drift off as well.

Just when he thought she was asleep, she rolled over and smiled sleepily. Holding him by the nape of his neck, she pulled him towards her and kissed him sleepily but passionately, her tongue running over his lips.

"Happy Birthday, my darling," she whispered to her beloved husband. "What fantasy are we going to try next year?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Pony" by Ginuwine**

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
Gotta be compatable  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
**I promise that you won't want to get off**

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I would do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddles waiting  
Come and jump on it

If we're gonna get nasty baby  
First we'll show and tell  
'Til I reach your pony tail, oh  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team, oh

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Repeat 3x


End file.
